english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Nika Futterman
Nika Futterman (born October 25, 1969 in New York City, New York, U.S.) is an American actress, singer and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Adam Lyon in My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Asajj Ventress in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Archer (2011-2016) - Barbie Zissner (ep82), Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2006) - Smellerbee, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2014) - Gamora (ep22) *Back at the Barnyard (2010) - Stamps (ep43) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Lashina (ep21) *ChalkZone (2004-2008) - Dr. Sanchez, Stick Figure Baker (ep21) *Clarence (2014) - Chelsea (ep2), Kid (ep1), Sammy (ep1), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Costume Quest (2019) - Kid #2 (ep11), Kimberly Butterwater *Danger Rangers (2005) - Cancun Reporter (ep2), Harry (ep2), Raccoon Kid#1 (ep2) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2014-2017) - Rosie (ep107), Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2006-2011) - Squeeze, Stretch *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017-2018) - Cuckoo-Loca, Cuckoo La-La (ep25), Dog Owner 4 (ep18), Ivy Beaglesnoot (ep28), Male Shopper 1 (ep22), Male Shopper 2 (ep22), Mrs. Thunderboom, Relish (ep15), Rocket Boy (ep20), Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2017) - Florist (ep57), Madame Ubetcha, Queen of Tangu (ep57), Sorceress (ep80), Sorceress with Bromsticks (ep80), Village Wife (ep21), Additional Voices *Disney Special Agent Oso (2012) - Squeeze (ep57), Stretch (ep57) *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Zira (ep20) *Disney Vampirina (2017) - Buttons (ep12) *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Slushious, Additional Voices *Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009-2012) - Chum Chum/'Super Chum', Automated Voice (ep11), Baby (ep19), Baby (ep27), Benjamin, Boog's Mother (ep16), Cheech (ep47), Chulk (ep24), Chum Chum Alarm Clock, Chumbelina (ep47), Chumtholemew (ep48), Female Computer Voice (ep5), Female Voice (ep26), Main Toddler (ep25), Mechanical Crosswalk Voice (ep39), Milk Carton Cow (ep49), Motorist #1 (ep17), Muk-Muk (ep9), Murphy, Narrator (ep35), Pale Kid, Preschool Kid (ep20), Puppet 2 (ep19), Radio Announcer (ep33), Singer (ep30), Stewardess (ep35), Strawberry Fun Finger (ep40), TV Reporter (ep28), Teddy Bear (ep15), Teddy Bear (ep23), Tiny Chum Chums (ep16), Toddler (ep33) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010-2011) - Alison Hart-Burnett/'Lady Jaye', Female Reporter (ep1), Intercom Voice (ep8), Sheriff's Clerk (ep10), TV Reporter (ep7) *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Crony 2, Happy Kid (ep6), Receptionist (ep1), Waitress (ep2) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Angela (ep16) *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2004) - Debbie (ep13), Newscaster 1 (ep13) *Hey Arnold! (1997-2002) - Camille (ep68), Cynthia (ep45), Lorenzo's Mom (ep57), Olga Pataki, Orphan (ep99) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Gamora (ep30) *If You Give a Mouse a Cookie (2019) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Seamus, Sean *Lost in Oz (2017) - West, Cornelia (ep4), Dandelion Seed (ep4), Guard (ep10), Matron Growleywog (ep6), Reigh's Mom, Witchlet (ep3), Witchlet (ep8) *Maya & Miguel (2004-2006) - Miguel Santos, Blanca (ep?), Freddy (ep37), Kid (ep18), Librarian (ep8), Maria Roberta (ep35), Older Woman (ep?), Parrot (ep8), Rebecca (ep10), Young Boy (ep37) *Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2001) - Mike *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Adam Lyon, Adam's Mom (ep5), Adam v2.0 (ep20), Baby Bunny (ep29), Baby Lamb (ep27), Badger Girl (ep9), Badger Girl (ep11), Ballerina Bird (ep31), Bandicoot Kid (ep36), Bat Kid#3 (ep36), Bubble#1 (ep1), Camel (ep2), Chuckie Seal (ep4), Clown (ep23), Cricket, Disco Woman Announcer (ep43), District Funding (ep18), Donna Dorsal, Droopy Pig (ep47), Dwarf Antelope (ep6), Elephant Thug Kid (ep51), Feral Cat#2 (ep43), Flower Guy (ep35), Fox Girl (ep10), Girl (ep8), Girl#1 (ep4), Girl#1 (ep10), Girl#2 (ep49), Girl Badger (ep7), Girl Bird (ep1), Girl Fish (ep25), Girl Kangaroo (ep14), Grammy Lion (ep23), Helen (ep42), Hollywood Actress (ep9), Inga (ep45), Jake's Mom, Kangaroo (ep2), Kid#2 (ep22), Kid#2 (ep45), Kid Fish (ep12), Lacey Badger (ep20), Lamb (ep7), Lamb (ep25), Lamb Kid, Little Guy (ep42), Margaret Rhino, Miss Chameleon, Miss Kid#14 (Camel; ep23), Molly Panda (ep5), Porcupine (ep2), Porcupine (ep38), Reporter Carla Faruolo, Robo Adam (ep44), Scottish Guy (ep46), Sheila (ep21), Shopper#4 (ep6), Single Fish (ep5), Small Native Man (ep46), Squirrel Princess (ep29), Turtle (ep7), Turtle Kid (ep20), Voice (ep44), Wardell Wombat (ep1), Woman (ep40), Worm (ep22), Yak (ep12) *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012-2013) - Ash, Stellaria *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1999) - Elise (ep16), Obie (Young; ep16) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Fan on Bus (ep12), Junior Ranger (ep9) *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Cathy (ep12) *Rugrats: Pre-School Daze (2005) - Matthew *Sanjay and Craig (2013-2016) - Belle Pepper, $ha've (ep20), Actress (ep27), Addie (ep16), Alex (ep56), Angel (ep18), Black Hair Chick Snake (ep14), Blond Hair Chick Snake (ep14), Boy (ep10), Boy (ep32), Bryan (ep33), Chimp Richard (ep34), Chipsy (ep30), Dog Owner #1 (ep30), Dog Owner #2 (ep30), Fan (ep20), Girl (ep21), Kid (ep3), Kid (ep9), Little Girl (ep8), Louis (ep18), Makeup Artist (ep3), Old Lady (ep8), Phone Rep (ep33), Prisoner #3 (ep22), Raccoon (ep15), Red Hair Chick Snake (ep14), Robot Minister (ep30), Rocker Voice (ep34), Spiky Biker (ep23), Visitor (ep3), Woman (ep27) *Seis Manos (2019) - Additional Voices *Shimmer and Shine (2017) - Dalia (ep40) *Sonic Boom (2014-2017) - Sticks the Badger, Gogobo (ep5) *Squirrel Boy (2007) - Wanda Finkster *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2013) - Asajj Ventress, Chi Eekway Papanoida (ep48), Citizen (eps91-92), Dono, Female Alien (ep82), Gardulla the Hutt (ep53), Nightsister (ep57), Raydonian Mother (ep88), Rebel (eps91-92), Shaeeah Lawquane (ep32), Sy Snootles, TC-70, Twi'lek Child (ep107) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Danny (ep2), Goldie Hawn (ep2), Keith, Kid 2 (ep3), Secretary (ep3) *Teen Titans Go! (2013) - Sonia (ep10) *The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018) - Mandy (ep7) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Hela, Sif *The Fairly OddParents (2004) - Ani (ep46) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Ali (ep6), Ruby's Mother *The Legend of Korra (2014) - Ahnah (ep46) *The Loud House (2016-2018) - Luna Loud, Chad (ep9), Goon #2 (ep37), Kid in Van #1 (ep32), Pool Manager #3 (ep8), Ride Operator (ep35), Woman Customer 1 (ep19) *The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009) - Captain Brazil (ep10) *The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) - Polly (ep5) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2013-2014) - Gamora, Kid (ep65) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Rutie Banez (ep22) *Winx Club: Beyond Believix (2012) - Omnia (ep12) *Xyber 9: New Dawn (1999-2001) - Anakonda 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Police Officer (ep42) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) - Baby Rats *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis (2018) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Female Prisoner *Dead Space: Downfall (2008) - Alissa Vincent *Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2008) - Slave#3, Takhisis *Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Super-Villain High (2018) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Open Season 2 (2008) - Rosie *Open Season 3 (2011) - Rosie *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Jennifer Severin *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) - Rocky *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) - Tricia, Petrie's Sibbling#1 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald: Scared Silly (1998) - Fry Kid#3 'Movies' *Alpha and Omega (2010) - Porcupine *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Delgo (2008) - Elder Jaspin *Open Season (2006) - Rosie *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle, Waitress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Asajj Ventress, TC-70 *The Ant Bully (2006) - Ant#1, Ant#7 *The Boxtrolls (2014) - Knickers, Oil Can *The New Adventures of Max (2017) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Dung Beetle#1 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (1998) - Mike (ep2) *DC Nation: Sword of the Atom (2012) - Laethwen *DC Nation: Vibe (2012) - Daniel *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017-2019) - Cuckoo-Loca *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Cuckoo Loca, Penelope Poodle (ep3) *Welcome to the Ronks! (2014) - Mila 'TV Specials' *All Grown Up! Dude, Where's My Horse? (2005) - Little Red *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Monaco *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Pilar Escobar *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie (2017) - Olga Pataki *Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace (2011) - Asajj Ventress *Lost in Oz (2015) - West, Huckster, Reigh's Mom, Triplets *Lost in Oz: Extended Adventure (2016) - West *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Adam Lyon, Bug, Miss Chameleon, Nerd *NFL Rush Zone: Mystery Guardian (2013) - Ash *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Presence *Star Wars Rebels: Twilight of the Apprentice (2016) - Presence 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2017) - Hawkgirl, Cheshire (ep36) *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017) - Flochis, Wanderer *Rock 'n' Roll Dad (2012) - Additional Voices *Woody Woodpecker (2018) - Knothead Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Tenkai Knights (2013-2014) - Beni/Venetta 'Movies - Dubbing' *Only Yesterday (2016) - Granny Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) - Additional Voices 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Squeeze, Stretch Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Minnie's Food Truck (2014) - Cuckoo-Loca *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Cuckoo-Loca *Disney Minnie Bow Maker (2013) - Cuckoo-Loca *Marvel Avengers Academy (2016) - Sif 'Video Games' *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *A Star Wars VR Series: Vader Immortal: Episode III (2019) - Wannek *Alter Echo (2003) - Kess *Army Men: Air Attack 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Green Rogue (2001) - Additional Voices *Army Men: Sarge's Heroes 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *blur (2010) - Additional Voices *Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon (2002) - Additional Voices *Brütal Legend (2009) - Daughterbat, Groupies, Mombat, Razor Girls, Zaulia *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Crimson Skies: High Road to Revenge (2003) - Maria Sanchez, Matilda, Multiplayer Voice *Dark Void (2010) - Red, Survivors *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Additional Voices *Destiny (2014) - City P.A., City Vendor Frame, Eva Levante, Kadi 55-30, Roni 55-30 *Destiny 2 (2017-2018) - Eva Levante, Female Frame 2, Kadi 55-30 *Destiny 2: Forsaken (2018) - Eva Levante *Destiny 2: Shadowkeep (2019) - Eva Levante *Destroy All Humans! (2005) - Silhouette *Dishonored: Death of the Outsider (2017) - Sisters of the Oracular Order *Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) - Mizrabel *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Gamora *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Tenant Fish, Mrs. Sanchez *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: Regeneration (2005) - Sally *Fast & Furious: Showdown (2013) - Letty Ortiz *Fat Princess Adventures (2015) - Female Evil Genius, Princess Muffintop, Ruth the Villager, Shay the Villager *Fight Club (2004) - Marla *For Honor (2017) - Runa *Full Spectrum Warrior (2004) - Dr. Alvarez, Recon Pilot *God of War (2018) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Bliss Whore, Megaera *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (2004) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars: Factions (2006) - Additional Voices *Halo 3 (2007) - Marines *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Marines *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Alice-130 *Headlander (2016) - Electrosux 2, Kill Queen *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Zagara *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) - Additional Voices *InFamous 2 (2011) - Nix *Jurassic Park: The Game (2011) - Nima Cruz *Justice League: Heroes (2006) - Killer Frost *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Gold 2, Shu Mai *Law & Order: Dead on the Money (2002) - Eva Stanton, Lucy Traine *Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (2011) - Asajj Ventress, Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Deathbird, Natalia Romanov/Black Widow *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Natalia Romanov/Black Widow *Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (2014) - Gamora *Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order (2019) - Hela *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Darlok Advisor, Mrrshan Advisor (Announced) *Neopets: Petpet Adventures: The Wand of Wishing (2006) - Dark Faerie Guardian, Deep Female NPC *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - Chum Chum *Open Season (2006) - Kit 1, Rabbit, Rosie *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow (2006) - Madame Tang, Nassau Village Female#2, Scarlett *Portal Runner (2001) - Additional Voices *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Psychonauts (2005) - Dogen Boole, First Rainbow Squirt, Whispering Rocket Lady *Rage 2 (2019) - Abadon Rusher, Lagooney Civilian, Oni Mega, Screaming Death *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Baby Seal, Hydro Girl, Janice, Juanita, Kid B *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Vendra Prog, Zurkon Jr. *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Janice *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 (2006) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - ClawHammer Soldier 5 *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Additional Voices *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice (2016) - Sticks the Badger *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (2014) - Sticks the Badger *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal (2014) - Sticks the Badger *Spider-Man 3 (2007) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Zagara/'Zerg Queen' *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Zagara/'Zerg Queen' *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Jessica Hall, Queen, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: Pinball (2013) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance (2008) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Asajj Ventress *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Chemish Or, Doctor Senessa *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Treek *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2018) - Lord Vindis *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Treek *The Darkness (2007) - Cops *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) - Civilian, Switch, Witch Boss *The Punisher (2005) - Additional Voices *The Secret World (2012) - Carmen Preda *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's EndWar (2008) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Project 8 (2006) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Legends (2004) - Computer Voice#2 *XCOM 2: War of the Chosen (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Blue Dragon (2007) - Kelaso Village Old Woman, Marumaro *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Fore! (2004) - Additional Voices *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Pandora *Kingdom of Paradise (2005) - Yui Min, Store Owner *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Mack *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games (2016) - Sticks the Badger *Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (2008) - Online Unit Soldiers, Raging Raven *N3: Ninety-Nine Nights (2006) - Additional Voices *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Female Avatar 6 *Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (2006) - Akane Yagyu *Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (2012) - Lupo *Tales of Symphonia (2004) - Undine, Yustis *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Venetta Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (235) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (18) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2019. Category:American Voice Actors